H&K Hattori
by Naomi.Di
Summary: Add Heiji, Kazuha and The Sims game. The result? Wow!


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon at one residence. Hattori's.

Kazuha was in the middle of kissing her _husband._

Her beloved tanned ahou, childhood friend. The one and her only love in her life.

And now all of sudden, she has a stomachache?

 _This is not happening!_

And she tried to focus back into their kiss, just for barely _seconds_.

Cold sweat started running down on her forehead and her hand somehow become as cold as ice.

 _That's it!_

 _I can't hold it back anymore!_

And with that thought, she runaway to finish her well, _personal business_ thus she could back at her _husband_ as soon as possible.

* * *

"Kazuha, are you here?" a thick Kansai dialect voice, which is belongs to Heiji Hattori called her as he invited himself into her room.

Apparently, no Kazuha here.

Heiji's frowned.

Where was she? They have an appointment to in this afternoon for eat okonomiyaki together.

Still wandering the whereabout of his childhood friend, when a motion on her computer screen caught his attention.

* * *

It was a game.

 _The Sims_.

Which Heiji didn't like.

But Kazuha seems get into this game as she told and updated him every single of her achievements in this game with very much enthusiasm.

Heiji was just about left the sight of her game, when he was somehow oddly feel way too familiar with the avatar.

As he sharpen his vision towards the screen, he was stunned.

This _male_ avatar.

Tall, dark skin, black hair, wear jeans and jacket.

And a hat that mysteriously looks as his, except without the SAX inscriptions printed on it.

Curious, as he now sat on the chair in front of her computer, Heiji run the mouse over the game.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazuha apparently just finished her personal business.

She just barely walk out from the loo, when suddenly her stomach was back ' _in action_ '.

 _Not again!_

And she ran back from the place she was just left.

* * *

Heiji couldn't believe what did he just found on Kazuha's The Sims game.

1\. Sim Lane

The Hattori Family ( _which definitely looks like his **real** house)._

Net Worth : 1XXXXXXXXXX ( _apparently Kazuha did manage this family become so rich, just like his)._

Friends : 0 (this is _the only house_ in the game).

And then there were 4 pictures of avatars on the bottom.

One adult male, named _Heiji Hattori_ , described as a handsome, hot tempered, ahou yet beloved _husband_.

One adult female, named _Kazuha Hattori_ , described as beautiful, smart, a dream come true _wife_ ( _Yikes_ , Heiji's mind cringed at 'wife' word).

 _and two kids_.

A boy named _Hiro Hattori,_ described as the older fratenal twin.

A girl named _Kana Hattori,_ described as the younger fraternal twin.

And then Heiji smiled softly and lovingly at Kazuha's imaginary family.

Hey, that's not bad!

* * *

A pale and sweaty Kazuha, apparently she had diarrhea, walked back limply to her room, after she drank two pills of diarrhea medicine.

when she open the door and saw Heiji Hattori sat down in the front of her computer, that still played The Sims game.

Her ' _imaginary yet most wanted family_ '.

Her eyes immediately gone wild as she screamed loudly, and shocked Heiji.

"Move, Heiji! Get away! Get away! Get away!" she shrieked in panic.

"Ka-Kazuha! Calm down, woman! You'll make me deaf!".

But Kazuha ignored him and just close the game then shut down the computer in lightning speed.

* * *

"Wha ... what are you doing here, Heiji?" Kazuha tried to start the conversation casually.

Heiji, who actually want to tease her, but upon look at her pale and sweaty face, undoing his ignorant intentions.

Instead, he asked her back "Where were you? Don't tell me you forget we will go to eat okonomiyaki?".

Kazuha's eyes widened.

She did forget! "Ehehe ... _whoops_?".

Then Kazuha told him it better get rescheduled since she got diarrhea right now.

Rolled his eyes on her so smart _wife_ answer, he grinned and couldn't help but tease her.

"So, my beautiful, smart, a dream come true _wife,_ "Heiji started, mentioned Kazuha exactly like her own description about herself, laughing inside as he saw Kazuha's eyes getting wider and her face turn redder.

"What will this handsome and beloved _husband of yours ..._ ," he did the same with his own, but he _left_ the hot tempered and ahou words. " ... suppose to do with _the twins_ since their mother got diarrhea?".

To shock to answer, poor Kazuha could only gaping like fish.

"What? Am I wrong? Hmm ... weird!" as Heiji dramatically put his right pointy finger in thinking style then he continued.

"I did look _my_ name on the game of yours. He has a wife, oddly named Kazuha like yours. What a coincidence!" he started grinning and Kazuha become paler.

"And they have twins! Fraternal. A boy named Hiro and a girl named Kana," as he finished, grinning ear to ear, Kazuha's face as white as paper sheet and her mind chattered frantically.

* * *

 _He knew_. _He Knew_. _He knew_. Oh God, _HE KNEW_!

And she started sobbing, which make Heiji panic.

"Wha...Ka-Kazuha? What? Why did you crying?".

Kazuha's answer only "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Forgive me. It's not what you think!". _Repeatedly_.

What?

Why did she say that?

It's not what I think?

Does she even know what I _think_ , actually? This ... this unbearable ahou.

And her description about herself come into his mind, yet he strangely approved.

Beautiful, smart, a dream come true wife _._

 _My wife._ Someday, in the future.

Satisfied with his mind, he first must calm down this disheveled and look so unattractive crying woman in the front of him, _his future wife_.

Duh!

* * *

"So ... we'll have twins!".

"Shut up, Heiji!".

"Hellooo ... It was your game! Your imagination anyway!" Heiji's hand waving annoyingly in front of her face.

"Heiji...!" Kazuha's voice started to rise.

"Kazuha! I must say, I like your imagination that we'll have twins. A boy and a girl twin. Perfect!".

"Wha...?" Kazuha looked at him disbelief as her face start getting red again.

"Ahou!" Heiji's grin returned. "I didn't say we'll have them now," he pressed a chuckle that threatening to burst upon look at her cute tomato face.

"But, maybe ... No! Definitely someday later, okay?".

"He-Heiji! Did you just...prop-propose to me?".

Now, it's Heiji's turn to getting red.

"We-well, if you want to see Hiro and Kana someday, so...so...," he stuttered at first, but yelled suddenly as something crossing his mind.

"And you absolutely **_not_** having Hiro and Kana with other guys **_but me_**! You hear me, Kazuha?" Jealousy now filling his voice.

"Yes, Heiji!" she answered him chuckling a bit then smiling softly and lovingly at him. As he at hers.

"So...Hiro and Kana?".

Heiji nodded, "Hiro and Kana".

* * *

 _ **Ten years later at a hospital in Osaka**_ ...

"Congratulation Mr. & Mrs. Hattori!" the doctor said, congratulating the new parents that content in happiness.

Each of them holding their newborn babies.

"Do you already have names in mind?" the doctor continued as the Mr. and Mrs. Hattori smiled to each other before answer the doctor together.

"Hiro and Kana".

 ** _The End._**


End file.
